


Just Say "I Do"

by Libby_Liz



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libby_Liz/pseuds/Libby_Liz
Summary: Brian is in for one heck of a punishment. One that could last 8 whole weeks. Maybe even a lifetime? Or maybe it won't end up being a punishment at all?
Relationships: Brian "Q" Quinn/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Just Say "I Do"

“Why am I wearing a suit? What are they making me do?” Brian says out loud in the hope at least one crew member would spill the beans about his punishment today. “Are they gonna make me ruin a wedding or something?” He notices smirks on the faces of people walking past him. Frustration builds in him that they all know what is about to happen and he doesn’t. Usually it doesn’t bother him this much, but effort is being made into how he and the other guys look. 

After the stylist says his look is complete, they send him to the guys who are stood in the lobby of a hotel, also dressed up ever so smartly. What Brian doesn’t know is the crew are now having to ready themselves as the guys film the intro to today’s punishment. Brian walks over and joins them and starts asking questions but none of them say anything until the camera is rolling. 

“Today we are in a beautiful hotel and all dressed up for Q’s punishment.” Joe begins. 

“The punishment is pretty straight forward; we just have one thing we need you to do buddy.” Sal continues. Brian looks at him expectantly for an answer but turns to Murr as he delivers what Brian must do. 

“And that is say the words ‘I do’”. They all look over at Brian with the biggest grins on their face, immensely proud of the punishment they have in store for him. Brian is left speechless. He looks at them all and then down at his suit and then to theirs.

“No. No. Are you marrying me off?!” He exclaims after the penny drops. 

“Yup.” Joe says, with Sal and Murr nodding in agreement. 

“Turn the camera off” Brian states simply. “I said turn it off.” He says his voice raising ever so slightly. The camera crew turn off the cameras and the others begin to try and bring Brian round to the idea. 

“Come on Q, we all agreed we have to do the punishments.” Murr explains. 

“Yes, but you are literally marrying me off to someone. Do I even know them?” Brian says, clearly frustrated. 

“Nope. Complete stranger.” Joe adds, still with his smirk. This frustrating Brian even further. 

“This is insane! This isn’t right!” He says trying to get the others to see his point. 

“It isn’t just some random of the street Q. It has been done methodically.” Sal begins. 

“We got relationship experts to find, what they believe, to be a perfect match for you. There is a programme just like this. It does happen in real life.” Joe adds. 

“I’m not doing this.” Brian says, his voice mellowing more. 

“It isn’t forever. It is 8 weeks and if you are not happy with her, you get it annulled.” Murr explains, with a shrug of the shoulders. Like this is a normal occurrence. 

“Or divorced depending on if, ya know, consummate it.” Sal adds on. Brian sighs rubbing his hands on his face. 

“This is fucking crazy.” He says. But the guys know him. They know he has softened. 

“So, you will do it?” Joe asks. 

“Is this girl in on it or is she like actually expecting to marry a stranger and hope it works out?” He asks, avoiding Joe’s question. 

“Now that would be spoiling.” Sal jokes, but Murr shakes his head. 

“She isn’t in on this.” Murr says and Sal hits his arm. “We can tell him that, it doesn’t spoil anything.” He says to Sal before turning back to Brian. “She signed up for the show Married at First Sight and instead of it being done properly, like them filming your lives for the next 8 weeks, you will just get married and then see the experts at the end of those 8 weeks to make your decision. Whether to stay married or not.” Murr explains. 

“This is absolutely ridiculous.” Brian says, still looking shocked by the whole thing. 

“But you’re gonna do it?” Joe asks, once again. 

“It’s a punishment, right? I’m not going to be the first of us to not carry it out.” He says, showing his stubborn side. 

“You heard that folks, it won’t be long until our boy Q is off the market.” Joe says facing the cameras which has been switched on earlier in this discussion without noticing. “Don’t worry, it will be edited.” Joe says looking at Brian who is confused as to when they began rolling again. 

“Let’s do this!” Sal concludes. 

*

Brian walks into the room designated for their wedding. As he enters the door, he notices all his family and friends sat on the right-hand side. All of them. Even most of the crew were there. His parents and even his podcasting buddies Bryan and Walt sat up near the front. Many other family members and friends scattered about. He is too busy focusing on them that he doesn’t notice his soon to be wife’s family on the left watching him as he walks to stand at the end of the aisle. All vetting him out to see if he is worthy of marrying their friend, their relative. 

Brian gets to the end of the aisle, where an officiate is stood. He turns around and addresses his friends and family. “You’ve all been in on this?” Nods and people confirming wash over him, causing him to laugh. “One hell of a secret.” He says to them all. He then finally realises there are plenty of other people on the other side of the room. “Did you guys know? Also, I’m Brian. Nice to meet you all”. 

This earnt a few laughs and nods again. One person from that side speaks up. An older lady sat near the front. “Everyone here and Hayley’s father knew what was happening. Only Hayley doesn’t.” Brian nods before turning to the guys, who are now stood behind him. 

“You’re essentially punishing this girl too, ya know.” He states. They all smile, but it is Joe who speaks up. 

“Something in common already then.” This earning a laugh from the attendees. 

“It’s nice to know you think marrying my daughter is a punishment.” The lady from earlier chimes in. Brian’s faces drops, but the woman has a huge smile on her face, suggesting her comment was a joke. 

“I’m sure it’s not, I just. Ya know. I didn’t think I was getting married anytime soon. Especially to someone I don’t know.” He says trying to make a recovery. 

“I’m just kidding, sweetheart.” She says now with a soft smile sent in his direction. He takes a deep breathe in and smiles back at her. 

“If you could all stand.” The officiant says, causing all the guests to stand from their seat. Music starts playing and all eyes turn to the door, except Brian’s. His eyes remain closed until he hears Sal’s voice whisper to him. 

“Here comes the soon to be Mrs. Quinn.” Brian opens his eyes and see how Joe and Murr have taken a step back and that Sal, was in fact, his best man. “Good luck, buddy” He finishes with a pat on Brian’s shoulder. 

Brian turns from looking at Sal and is now face to face to with a girl, much shorter than himself, with a veil covering her face. With her bouquet still in one of her hands, she moves the veil back to reveal her face. In that moment, Brian could not believe the beauty of the woman stood in front of him. He was about to marry her. The woman whose name he learnt was Hayley just moments before. 

“Hi.” She says quietly, just so he can hear. Her smile so wide and beautiful Brian was struggling to say it back. 

“Hi.” He replies, matching a smile just as wide as hers. They both suddenly both burst out laughing. The guests are confused at first, having not heard them just say hello to each other, thinking they are just laughing at each other, but soon they are all laughing too. What a situation to be in. 

“Are we all ready?” The officiant asks when the laughter of the room dies down. 

“Let’s do this fiancé” Hayley says to Brian. He reaches out and takes her free hand but says nothing, just smiles. 

“We shall begin.” Continues the officiant.


End file.
